Jo Slade
}| }| }} |image = |job = Police Officer |voice actor = Carol Bach Y Rita |notebook = Police officer with a penchant for harassing and assaulting young women. |mission = Above the Law |weapon = Nightstick Handgun Stun Gun |gender = Female |age = 33 |race = Caucasian |}} Jo Slade is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a zombie appearing in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is a corrupt police officer who had captured at least four young women in order to torture them. Jo is found in the Lovely Fashion House in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Above the Law. Story Dead Rising Above the Law Jo was seen entering a women's clothing store with a young woman. As Frank West arrived to investigate, he found the young woman, Kay, tied to a chair with Jo standing over her. Jo proceeded to taunt and verbally abuse the young woman, going as far as to threatening to sexually abuse her with a nightstick. Frank attempted to intervene, but Jo demanded him not to interfere or be dealt with. After she was defeated, she died while convulsing on the floor of the store. After she is dead, she drops a stun gun and the handcuff key. Frank freed Kay and the three other hostages, Kelly Carpenter, Lilly Deacon, and Janet Star, and escorted them back to the Security Room. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, psychopath Jo does not appear, along with her scoop and hostages. Instead, Jo appears as two different variants of zombies. The blue-shirted zombie Jo has two stun guns and appears at night, and the brown-shirted,brown-hatted, aviator sunglasses-wearing version of zombie Jo has a handgun and a stun gun. Zombie Jo is very powerful and is capable of dealing heavy damage, but can be taken out quickly with a shotgun blast to the face. Battle Style Jo is unique among the psychopaths in that she will actively attack her hostages. If Frank is not near her or trying to attack her, she will walk around the store and attack Kay, Lilly, Kelly, or Janet. She can attack Frank in four different ways, although she will only use two of those on her hostages. Kick: Jo can lash out with a kick similar to Frank's kick attack. This is one of the attacks that she will target her hostages with. Stun Gun: She can use her stun gun to electrocute Frank. Although this attack is slow, it is devastating when it connects as Frank is knocked to the floor and rendered immobile for several seconds afterward. During this time, Jo can follow up by stomping on Frank's groin, dealing several blocks of damage until Frank recovers. This is one of the attacks that she will target her hostages with. Bludgeon: If Frank is close to her, she will attempt to bludgeon Frank with a swing of her fist. This attack is slow but is capable of dealing heavy damage. Handgun: If Frank is out of her attack range or aiming at her with a firearm, she will pull out her handgun and shoot at Frank. This attack deals only light damage. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: Up to 10,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 10,000 PP Key Items Defeating Jo rewards Frank with the handcuff key, which allows him to free her hostages. Items Defeating Jo rewards Frank with a stun gun, which respawns in Lovely Fashion House. Survivors Defeating Jo allows Frank to rescue the following survivors: * Kay Nelson * Lilly Deacon * Kelly Carpenter * Janet Star Trivia *According to one of her hostages, Janet Star, she has already killed a few other girls. *She accuses Kay Nelson of luring another man into the store, suggesting that others have tried and failed to rescue her hostages. *It is suggested that Jo was responsible for injuring another survivor, Ross Folk, while attempting to abduct his girlfriend Tonya Waters. *Jo has one of the tallest and largest characters models. *In the beta version of Dead Rising, Jo holds Sophie Richards hostage instead of Kay. *In the Odd Jobs menu in Chop Till You Drop, Jo makes an appearance in her human form. *The two zombie Jos in Chop Til You Drop have different movement animations. Gallery File:Jo zombie.png|"Blue" Zombie Jo Zombie brown Jo.png|"Brown" Zombie Jo Dead rising dead jo (5).png|Jo is defeated Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths